Forever
by lost-in-madworld
Summary: Basically the love story of Adam and Sauli. Pretty self explanatory. Saulbert.


**Okay so I have finally gotten around to attempt to write my first Saulbert fanfiction. I think Adam and Sauli are the most adorable couple in the world and I have wanted to write a Saulbert fic for a while. I will probably fail miserably at this but let's hope I don't! Hugs xx Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**Sauli's Pov**

I sat by myself at the bar drinking a glass of water as I listened to the loud music filling my ears. My friends were off somewhere probably getting wasted while I just sat at the bar all alone. I don't even know why I decided to come out tonight, I mean I'm not even like Jenny Woo that much, it was an okay bar but I'd rather be at home. I would rather not spend my night sitting alone and having drunk men and women try to hit on me, I was not interested. I mean I would really love to have a relationship, it would be really nice to have someone to be committed to, but all people ever want from me is a fucking one-night stand. Why can't I just find someone who I can be with for more than a short amount of time? Maybe I'm just not ready for a real relationship.

I looked across the bar at the sound of women screaming, ugh just probably another celebrity coming here to get wasted or something. No big deal. I sighed and took a sip of my water. I wasn't drinking tonight, I'd rather not have a huge hangover in the morning and I usually tend to do really stupid things when I'm drunk, not really in the mood to make an ass of myself. The screaming continued and I was getting rather annoyed. Who is this guy? Why the hell are people making such a huge deal of this person being here? They're just another person. I turned back around to see if I could get a look at the person these people were obsessing over but I couldn't see anything, everyone was surrounding this person. I looked back at the bar, eh screw not drinking I was annoyed and really needed a drink. I ordered a shot of vodka and downed it. Then ordered one more and then got a beer.

I was drunk at this point but not to the point where I have no control over myself. I looked down at my beer and swirled it around in the cup for a while until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see this gorgeous guy with sexy black hair falling into these beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a grey shirt, and black skinny jeans. He smiled down at me and suddenly I recognized him. Adam Lambert. Adam fucking Lambert was standing in front of me.

"Hey." He whispered into my ear, his voice was so soft and gentle, it made me blush. He pulled away from my ear still smiling. I couldn't really speak at all, I was shocked, but I looked him in the eyes and managed to give him a sweet smile. He sat down next to me and ordered a beer. "So do you come here often?" He asked.

"Um, not really," I said looking down at my hands in my lap, "I'm not really a huge fan of bars."

"Understandable." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So, I'm guessing you don't come here often seeing as you're not from here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That's correct," He said, "I've been here once or twice before though, I like it."

"Well that's great," I said smiling, "So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"Well I'm on tour and I just finished my concert. So me and my band members decided to go out to a bar, y'know have a little fun." He took a sip of his beer.

"I see," I said, "and where are your band members right now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Probably getting wasted." He said.

"Makes sense." I said looking down at my beer.

"You know, your English is really good." He said and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, I've been speaking it for a while now, it's still difficult sometimes but it's gotten easier." I said.

"Your accent is adorable." He said with a smirk, I blushed. Was he hitting on me? No probably not. He's just being friendly, so I just smiled at him.

"Well thank you," I said, "Yours is quite adorable too."

"I have an accent?" He asked.

"Everyone has an accent." I said smiling.

"Very true," He said, "So…what's your name?"

"Sauli." I said. He smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sauli," He said, "I'm Adam."

"I know." I said and blushed a little.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" He asked.

"Well of course I have. Hasn't everybody?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well not everybody. Usually not a whole bunch of people know who I am in different countries." He explained.

` "Makes sense." I said, "So how long are you in Finland for?"

"A couple days then we have to leave," He said, "It's a shame though, I really love it here." I smiled at him getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. I could stare at him forever.

"I'm glad you like it here so much." I said with a charming smile. He smiled back at me and took another sip of his beer.

"So have you ever been to the US?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, several times, I really like it there. I've been thinking about moving there for a while." I said.

"Oh that's cool," He said with a smile, "You know you're a lot different than a lot of people I've met, you're just really easy to talk to. Most people I meet just end up screaming in my face, but you're different. I like it." I blushed.

"Well I know what it's like to be in your situation and I just don't see what the big deal is when people freak out over celebrities, I mean you're just another person." I said looking down at the counter.

"Finally someone who really gets it." He said. I chuckled a little and took a sip of my beer. Things were silent for a while, but not the awkward kind of silent. We were just sitting together enjoying each other's presence. It was really cool that I got to have a conversation with him. He's the sweetest guy and so easy to talk to. But I just have this want to just take his face and kiss him until I can't breathe. I have to admit he's very attractive and he's just so, amazing. I can't explain it. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked and I looked up at him. He had a beautiful smile on his face showing off his pearly white teeth. I smiled at him and nodded getting up.

I followed him outside and we walked around for a while talking about random things. He told me more about his tour and how it would be ending in December and how much he was going to miss his band members and dancers because they have become like his family. I told him about how I was on Big Brother a few years ago and my experience with fame. He was the easiest person to talk to; I have never felt this kind of connection with someone before. It was really nice. But like all great things it had to end. After about 2 hours of walking we went back to the bar so Adam could meet back up with his band members. And so I could find my car and go back home.

"It was really nice talking with you Sauli, you're a great person." He said and I smiled up at him."

"Same to you, Adam." I said and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. Once we pulled away Adam looked down at me and slowly neared my face. He grew closer, and closer, as did I. When suddenly, our lips touched. It was magical. Like life had stood still for a moment and it was just me and Adam. But soon enough the connection had to end and he pulled away. We both smiled at each other and Adam took out a paper and pen from his pocket. He scribbled something onto it and handed it to me.

"Call me." He said with a wink. I blushed and looked down at the paper in my hand. Then put it into the pocket of my jacket.

"I will." I said with a bright smile and he leaned down and kissed me again, it was brief, but still magical.

"Goodbye, Sauli." He said softly against my lips.

"Bye, Adam." I said, and he pulled away and walked back into the bar. I smiled to myself feeling an overwhelming joy pass through my body. I found my car and drove home having no idea what the future had in store for Adam and I.

**Okay there was my attempt! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :) **

** ~Sarah~**


End file.
